Guide: Creating a Location Page
The locations template runs off the same general principle as the items template: unused rows disappear, so only the rows that you need will actually show up on your page. The reason for this is because there are slightly different rows needed for villages than for castles or towns. Read on down the page to learn which rows are needed for each location type. ' Note:' If you don’t have a piece of information you need, put "Unknown" in that row so that others who’re helping will know there’s something missing that needs to be filled in. Also remember that anything you contribute is subject to review and modification by the wiki Admin. There are four location templates currently available for use: one for each faction that has been introduced. Each uses a faction-specific color scheme, so please don’t mix and match. Here are the Location Box templates: · Template:Gondor Location Box · Template:Rohan Location Box · Template:Isengard Location Box · Template:Mordor Location Box Click on the navigation links at the top of this page to go straight to the section for the location type you need. Each section details exactly which rows need to be filled for that location type. Refer to the Guide: Creating a TVS Wiki Page if you need basic instructions on inserting the template into the page. When using this template for a village, please use the following rows: · Faction · Initial Lord · Initial Prosperity · City o ONLY if the village is associated with a city. List the city name. · Castle o ONLY if the village is associated with a castle. List the castle name. When using this template for a Town or Castle, please use the following rows: · Faction · Initial Lord · Initial Prosperity · Villages o List all villages connected to the City or Castle. · Siege With o Ladders or Siege Tower? There are several other areas of interest as it comes to locations. Many of these have more to do with towns and castles than with villages. Use your best judgment regarding which sections to include, and be aware that others may add to the page as time goes on. The location section is used to describe where the town/castle/village is and what is nearby. Make sure to include notes on the nearest villages, towns, and castles and where they are in relation to the topic of the page. Also note important geographic features such as mountain ranges, rivers, and bridges. Feel free to include screenshots of the city in the game's map view, to give perspective. Use this section to describe the tournaments that take place in this town. Note anything special about the terrain and any special NPCs that often attend tournaments there. Minimal tips regarding tactics and strategy for tournaments in this city are okay. Include a picture of the tournament grounds if you like. This section can be used in order to describe the town or castle's setup and defenses. Describe the location of siege ladders and towers and the important choke points to be aware of. If you can, include pictures of important features and maybe suggest some siege tactics and choke point work-arounds. Use this section to describe the town's economy. What does it produce? What does it need? What buys low and sells high there? Does the city have a port? What are some recommended trading routes to other cities? Also include the location of the Guild Master and maybe a screenshot showing his location. Briefly describe the location of the other traders in town as well. After you've completed the page and posted it to the wiki, scroll to the bottom of the newly created page. On the left you'll see: Categories: and then a button that says "Add Category". Click on that button and enter the appropriate combination of the following infomation: Now press Enter (or Return, whichever you have). Please add the page to a second category. For the second category, simply replace the faction name with "All". Press Enter/Return again and click "Save". Congratulations, you're done! You've successfully created a location wiki page and have added it to some categories so that other users can find it more easily. If you're still a bit confused about categorizing pages, here's an example: East Osgiliath is a Town of Mordor. As such, its page needs to be added to the "Mordor Towns" category and the "All Towns" category. Category:Guides